Am I your girlfriend?
by chiki-san
Summary: Ryoma is now in high school and he start to feel something about someone. RyoxOcc, TezxFuji
1. Chapter 1

**Am I your girlfriend nee?**

It's my first Fanfic and I'm practicing my english!.. hope u'll enjoy!

Ryoma is now in 1º year, he met his sempais that are in 3º and 2º year.

Tezuka is the buchou, there's another couch.

And now they are gathered in taka's house (sushi restaurant), in the afternoon mm.. eto.. it's spring … any more information?

* * *

"…" what they say

… ´what they think

"And now... what are we going to do?" – Said Eiji – "the movie wasn't that good, nyaa"

"Fuji is gonna get here soon" – Said Kawamura shyly

"Let's play truth or dare" – said Sakura

"Ok, and for the occasion I bring my ultimate Inui's juice Ultra Power Remix"

"NOOOOOO!" everyone said, except for Tezuka and Sakura who sweatdropped

After the scream, everyone was quite, there was an uncomfortable silence and the mother of Seigaku spoke " Well, I think this game is gonna be fun, but I don't think we're going to need your juice Inui, besides what we're looking for in this reunion is the integration of the team…"

"HAI" everyone

"not die" Eiji whispered

"Well then mmm… let's play"

Everyone started to laugh (Except Tezuca duuhhh, Inui who was collecting data and Ryoma who was yawning)

"Mmhhh.. I start " - said Momo taking a bottle and spinning it

"FFSHH" Ryoma smirked it was his turn to put one of his sempais in embarrassment.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Mmhh… kiss the hand of Momo-sempai"

This was the worse silence because everyone wanted to laugh and Kaidoh was more angry than ever. After kissing Momo's hand, Kaidoh run to the bathroom to throw. When he came back to the room everyone was lying on the floor laughing and crying (Except.. well u know who )

Kaidoh was so angry that for shut them up, he picked the bottle and said

"Uruse o! My turn!" ( a/n: I think that uruse is shut up)

This time was Momo who asked

"Truth or dare?"

Ryoma passed his fingers through his hair and yawned

"I guess… dare" and then he smirk thinking of it like a challenge.

Momo lifted an eyebrow and smirked

"Hug Sakura till the reunion ends"

When Sakura heard that, she lowered the head, not with shame but with resignation, she was the one who proposed the game and she hadn't the right to say no.

Ryoma then stood up and sat behind her and THEN he held her. Ryoma was inexpressive as always but when Sakura felt the heat of the famous 1° year tennis player, she react and said "This is not fair, I'm with Syusuke, besides hug me is a PUNISHMENT?"

"Chotto matte, take it easy, it was your idea" Momo responded.

She sighed and they continue with the game.

Ryoma couldn't avoid the fact that was holding a girl's body, and was smelling the hair perfume, he was so in his thoughts that he started to hold her with more strength.

In all this time, Ryoma have had changed, when he entered first year and found his old sempais, his hormones appeared. Yes! The same hormones that were absent all his life.

What am I doing? I'm not like my baka oyaji he thought´

When Sakura felt the way he was holding her, she got nervous and she suddenly stood up leaving the poor Ryoma on the floor. Everyone was staring at her..

"I'm thirsty… I'm going to the kitchen"

She was going to open the door when she saw someone clinging from her.

"Mada Mada dane, Pu-nish-ment" he smirked

"Whatever..."

They were in the kitchen, she opened the fridge, there was nothing interesting, she closed the fridge and then she saw him, she saw Fuji walking outside to enter the house. Fuji didn't saw them but Sakura was so nervous that she threw herself on the floor, falling on top of Ryoma.

They were paralyzed, Ryoma blinked a few times. Sakura realized that was on top of Ryoma and she quickly stood up.

"Gomen, is just that I saw Syusuke and I didn't think that well.. that situation was adequate"

"Betsuni"

They returned to the room and found Fuji with the others.

"Syusuke, we were waiting for u" Sakura run to him, hugged him and kissed him.

Yarou, why are u with her? U don't love her Ryoma thought closing his fist

"Oi, your punishment ochibi… remember?" yelled Eiji

"What punishment?" asked Fuji

"Ryoma have to hug Sakura… all night"

"mmm… souka… well Echizen u have a punishment… nee"

"Demo… Syusuke" Sakura was worried

Ryoma didn't think it twice and held Sakura again.

The game continued

"Truth or dare?" said Fuji

"Dare" Sakura was worried about the actions of Syusuke but he was her boyfriend he couldn't make her do anything weird right?

"Why don't u kiss Ryoma?"

Ryoma was surprised and Sakura…more! She was going to cry, she had all that anger.

"Why do you do this type of things am I not ur girlfriend?" and then she ran.

EVERYONE (this time) looked at Fuji for notice his reaction but he didn't do anything he just open his beautiful blue eyes when he realized that she was going to cry.

Ryoma stood up "It's late I'm going home"

Fuji knew what was he going to do but he didn't stop him

Ryoma walked very calm, but when he got out of the house he started to run, looking for Sakura.

Near a park

He turned the corner and then he saw her, walking slowly and crying. He stopped running and he smirked then he approached to her.

Meanwhile...

"We're going too, it's late" said Eiji and Oishi.

"Arigatou Taka-san" said Fuji smiling at Tezuca.

"I have to write all the data that I collected today"

"FFsshhh…"

"Arigatou Kawamura-sempai"

Everyone took different ways.

Momo riding his bycicle though

So young… so young… This Echizen…

Near the park

"Chotto mate… Sakura"

"Mmh..?"

Sakura felt a hand pressing her arm, at the beginning she though it was a kidnapper but then she recognized that touch…

"Ryoma? What are u doing here?"

"You shouldn't be crying Sakura" and with a finger he clear the tears running through her face… slowly… like drawing figures in her face.

Sakura stopped crying… "What are you doing Ryoma?

"I can't let u cry"

"…"

"Sakura I don't know how to tell u this, cos' I'm not that good with words"

But if I'm not good with words… what I am I doing?… I can't do anything about it… If I talk… mhh… this is gonna end really bad´

"…" Sakura was asking herself why Ryoma was like that… and why he didn't continue with what he was saying

Ryoma look at her directly into the eyes, his eyes softened, this type of things had never happened to him, this was new….

"Then…" in that moment Ryoma took her waist and bring her tiny body to his.

Sakura closed her eyes and push herself with her fist from Ryoma's chest.

In that moment… turning the same corner… were Tezuka and Fuji

Tezuka startled when he saw them. Fuji smile saying "Interesting…"

Fuji took Tezuka's wrist and they hidden behind some bushes… to see what was going on.

With Sakura and Ryoma

Sakura was angry "Ok, now I'm quite disturb with Syusuke's action but it doen't mean that I'm not her girlfriend anymore"

Sakura started walking but Ryoma didn't want to, he was going to do something he have had never do in his entire life. He took her strongly with his arms from her waist and turned her and pressed his lip with hers. First it was like a rub then Ryoma look forward to make the kiss deeper but he was risking a lot maybe she was going to slap him… he didn't knew but he did it…

He felt more relax when he noticed Sakura's arms around his neck.

Everything was perfect, like a slowly camera… the both of them were intoxicated with that feeling.

I never thought Ryoma could kiss this well… he never had a girlfriend…´

Ryoma wasn't thinking, his mind was in blank, he was only thinking about Sakura and the really good feeling that he had just embracing her, this was the first time he left the tennis apart.

The kiss last… to much. Ryoma was afraid that Sakura may need to breath. (n/a: yes porr Ryoma!) Ryoma broke the kiss and separated from her, he was going to say something when she embraced him a kiss him again.

Ryoma was surprised, his eyes were wide open… then he smirk to himself and closed his eyes.

Meanwhile

"Are you gonna let Echizen kiss your girlfriend?" Tezuka said

"But they are enjoying this moment, it would be a shame interrupt them, don't u think?... they look so cute together..."

"Demo..."

Fuji got close to Tezuka and managed to give him a peek in the mouth. Tezuka was shocked. He didn't know what to say or what to do... he was so confused.

"Let's watch them ok?" said Fuji with his sadistic smile.

Back to Ryoma and Sakura

What am I doing?´ thought Sakura and push herself from Ryoma's chest

"Gomen, I shouldn't have done that" she started to walk and lowered her head.

Ryoma followed her… he just couldn't understand women, but he had to do it in that moment.

"Do you want to talk?" Talk? Am I a talkative guy?´

"HAI"

He took her to a park and they sat in a bench.

They stayed in silence. Ryoma needed to kiss her again he was getting close to her when she spoke…

"I-just-kiss-u-back-cos-u-kiss-so-well…"

Ryoma smirked…

"But that is never gonna happened again and I will appreciate if you don't talk to Syusuke about this"

The expression of Ryoma changed radically

"Nande? Why I can't tell him? If u like me..."

"Yes, is true I like you but I'm not going to break with Syusuke for that"

"Then u will be cheating on Fuji-sempai, cos u don't love him"

a/n: Apparently Ryoma gain confidence and now was a talkative guy besides… well he was angry.

"And what makes u think that I love YOU? I just… like you. I don't love Syusuke but I care a lot about him. Imagine… If I were with you and this happen but with Syusuke instead and I break with u… wouldn't u fell sad about it?

"…"

"See… then please don't t…"

"But that's not the case, ok If I were your boyfriend I will be sad and angry. But Fuji-sempai no!… You just don't get it isn't it? You just don't realize what's happening with him… Well I'm not the indicate person to tell you"

"HAHAHA… always so egocentric, only u can feel anger and the others no?"

"It's not that?

"U know? I liked you since first day of classes, when I saw u sitting there looking at the window, u looked so cutel. I was planning to talk to you… but after seeing how u treated the poor Sakuno that I just couldn't… she looked so in love with you…"

"I like you too since the first day"

"U are such a liar… u didn't have hormones in 7° grade, you didn't feel anything about anyone, the only thing in your mind was tennis"

"mmh… that's true but u did get my attention, but since this year I have this really uncomfortable feeling when I'm with you… a feeling that I can not manage and I hate that… also… I'm not a coward… I was planning to tell you… but you were with Fuji-sempai"

"I AM with Syusuke, I'm sorry… but why don't u try to get close to Sakuno, she's so cute and she's always worried about u… she cares a lot about you and the only thing you do say to her is.. : mmmh.. iie… betsuni"

"But I'm like that… I don't do it on purpose and on the other hand… why do I have to talk with a person that I don't want to, she's hesitant, clumsy, shy… the opposite of you"

The last part Ryoma whispered

"Stop being like that… why don't u try to get a girlfriend this year… take it like a challenge, stop watching Momo with Ann. I'm not gonna break with Syusuke… well is late I'm going home"

"Demo…"

Ryoma didn't know how to respond, but he was sure that Sakura didn't feel the same.

"I'll walk you home…"

"Iie, is not necessary, arigatou, bye"

Sakura ran and left Ryoma alone in the park… well not totally…

Why I couldn't tell him that I love him, that I would really like be with him? No.. I can't… I can't do that to Syusuke´

Baka Ryoma, damn adolescence, damn hormones, damn Fuji-sempai´

Fuji and Tezuka left their hiding place

"Why didn't u say something?"

"Saa…I told u already I couldn't interrupt them.. nee"

"She's not your girlfriend?"

"Yes but I'm not in love with her and I know that she's not in love with me"

"How can u say that?"

"I'm in love with other person..."

Tezuka clear his throat, he didn't know what to say he was getting nervous, Fuji took his hand.

"I'll walk with you to the train station, my house is in that direction"

And so .. they walked to the train station, holding hands, Fuji smiling ( as always) and Tezuka more serious than ever.

Walking home, Ryoma met Sakuno, she was in the entrance door of a house (the house of Tomoka) she was leaving

"Ryoma-kun..."

"mhh.."

Ryoma was planning to walk straight but then he remembered what Sakura told him… he turned his head and looked to Sakuno's eyes

"Are u going home?

"Eto… hai"

"I'll walk you home"

I can't believe, Ryoma is walking me home, I have to talk to him, he must think that I'm a fooll walking behind him… moouu

"Ryoma-k…"

"Ryuzaki... you liked me in 7° grade… isn't?"

"H-h-h-ai" said shyly and red as a tomato

"You still like me?"

"Eto… Ryoma-kun.."

"Tell me yes or no" he looked angry

"hai" said Sakuno afraid.

Ryoma inexpressively, held her from the waist and kissed her. Sakuno felt like if her heart was gonna explode, but the only think that was on Ryoma's mind was Sakura.

And from that moment Sakuno was finally Ryoma's girlfriend, every single dream and goal were turning in reality : she had the most cute, sexy guy of the school as a boyfriend, she was improving in tennis and she was no longer clumsy or shy and did I mention that she had the most handsome, mysterious, athletic, sexy boyfriend of the entire school?

It was one week before their aniversary of five months, she was walking through the corridors of the school thinking.. what she could buy or make for Ryoma?. Tomoka asked herself how could they be together.

It seems that Ryoma doesn't care and Sakuno don't say anything, it's true that sometimes he care about her but it's not all the time. And the only thing that Sakuno repeat to herself is that he's not the expressive guy she would like but deep down he love her´

* * *

I really hope you liked it!.. I know I suck in English but I'm doing my best. This is the first chapter of 3. PleasE review!

Next chapter: Sakura will know the truth about Fuji?... What will happen to Sakuno?... what does Ryoma really think about Sakuno?


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter**

**I do not own the prince of tennis **I forget to write that in the first chapter.

Thank you veeery much for the reviews… I know, I know my english sucks… but hey I'm practicing… but if someone can help that would be great :D

"…" what they say

…´what they think

* * *

In certain way Ryoma care about Sakuno, she was one of the few persons that comprehend him and care about him. H e couldn't forget the day when he played against the whole Ginka's team just for recover a tennis ball with his face in it. And he couldn't forget the day in the airport when he was going to America to play in the U.S Open, his flight was delayed and she arrived… running and sweating just for give him a tennis ball that said "All-Japan No.1"

"But I don't love her"

It was the end of the practices, he was alone in the locker room, and he was thinking…

Since he entered in senior high everything changed, he wasn't thinking in tennis 24 hours a day. He started to think in other things like Sakuno, his feelings and Sakura. And in that moment he was thinking in that… specially in Sakura. He couldn't get her out of his head, it was 5 month since her rejection but he was still thinking about her.

"Doushite?"

_Flashback_

The night before he dreamed about her, and it wasn't exactly a dream to tell anyone. He stood rapidly from his bed, shook his head and run to the bathroom, he washed his face, returned to his bed but he just couldn't sleep anymore.

"I need a Ponta and I need to sleep" I also have to stop dreaming about this things´

_End Flashback _

"I can't become like my baka oyaji"

* * *

Meanwhile

Sakura was finishing some errands from the school, it was late… she needed to get home quick. While she was walking she was thinking in what happened 2 weeks ago.

_Flashback_

"And that's it… That is what I wanted to tell you"

"Souka"

"I'm really sorry"

"…"

"You should do the same… I mean tell what you feel.. about Ryoma"

"…"

_End Flashback_

Since that day I'm looking for a sign that tells me that Ryoma is still in love with me… BAKA-SAKURA, it's 5 month already, it's impossible… demo… I still like him… no!... I love him. I love the way he is, self-confident, arrogant, spoilt, quiet, mysterious, very tender when he think about his cat, I love the glance he shows with his opponents and I love when he says MADA MADA DANE, I love his smirk, his hair, his voice…

But he doesn't talk to me anymore and when he does it he's always so cold. Besides he's with Sakuno but I know he doesn't love her but if… if…´

"Ahhhhhh! What can I do?"

Back to Ryoma

Ryoma stood up from the bench he was sitting on, he said goodbye to the couch and Tezuka buchou, he was heading to the school's gate and in the road he found Sakura. She was standing behind a tree (A Sakura tree – Cherry Blossom tree), the wind was blowing, and her hair danced with it.

Ryoma noticed that she was quite thoughtful and he stayed starring at her.

Sakura whispered something that Ryoma couldn't hear until she said in load voice

"I'll TELL HIM"

When she stood up, she saw the cat-like eye looking at her.

"Ry-Ry…oma"

"Sakura… daijoubu?

"I don't know… eto… I have something to tell you"

It was the first time ryoma heard her stutter, he never saw her insecure or shy.

"And what could it be?"

He took a sarcastic voice, he was trying to look like if he wasn't concerned about her , she was the girl who rejected him besides she took way his pride.

"Eto..Syusuke… broke up with me"

"NANI?"

The cat-like eyes hadn't cat-like eyes anymore, his eyes were wide open showing to Sakura the most beautiful green-golden eyes… he was in shock.

"I know everything… Syusuke told me everything"

"…" Sakura was looking at the floor

"And I know that you knew everything and I appreciate that you didn't tell me that night in the park.. dakedo… maybe if you just told me I could have broken up with him and now I would be with ANOTHER PERSON" and just in that moment she gave him a strange and confused gaze.

Ryoma was confused, he couldn't assimilate that Fuji-sempai have broken up with her. Meanwhile Sakura didn't know what to say or do, she was feeling very uncomfortable.

In that moment Ryoma saw her tenderness and her shyness that wasn't that common in her.

Suddenly he remembered her strong character, her originality, her beauty, her sincerity… it wasn't like if he have forgotten all that… but being close to her everything had meaning.

With his left hand he took her chin and lifted her face. His eyes softened when he looked how cute she was. He got closer to his frame and small body and gave her a gentle kiss… first rubbing her lips and then playing with his tongue and discovering her mouth. Now she was sure that he still loves her. He held her with more and more strength like if he had fear of not be with her, fear of not see her, touch her, smell her. And the only thing she just wanted was to not be set apart from his warm chest.

Ryoma moved back and looked into her eyes … he took her hand and said…

"Come"

Sakura didn't ask where… it didn't care… now they were together

* * *

They arrived at his house, there were nobody and Sakura was worried about it but… wait a minute it was Ryoma… What was she thinking?

They went to his bedroom. He closed the door and the silence invaded the room, it was the perfect moment to tell him how she felt about him.

"Ryoma…" she was going to continue but she was interrupted by Ryoma.

"Doushite?" he said calmly, he was sitting in his bed and he was looking at his fists.

"Why are you telling me all this things? Why did you tell me that you are not with Fuji-sempai? Why did you kiss me back? Why didn't you push me back? DOUSHITE?" and with the last question he looked at Sakura.

It was the second time she saw him angry, he was so cute, THIS was the perfect moment to tell him… she already new that he still loved her but first she was going to play a little bit with him.

"Don't get mad and don't yell at me, take it easy" she said it with a calm voice.

Ryoma couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"And before I respond… why did you bring me here? You were the one who kissed me and brought me here"

He didn't realize about that fact, it was an impulse and now that he was thinking about it…. He was a pervert (a/n: just like his oyaji)

He blushed and he didn't have his white cap to cover his face.

Sakura just smirked

"Doushite?... mhm… " Sakura asked herself

"…"

"Because I love you, I love you since the day I met you. Do you remember the day at the house of Kawamura-sempai, and your punishment, when you stood up and held me? Then… what happened near the park, I didn't kissed you just because you were a great kisser, I kissed you because I loved you… dakedo… I couldn't tell you. But when Syusuke broke up with me I wanted to tell you but I didn't know if you still loved me, but now I know it.

Ryoma was processing all the information. When he had all clear he felt a big happiness and very relieved.

"Ryoma..daijoubu?"

The only thing Ryoma was thinking about was her. In his mind was her face, her body, her voice… and his dream.

In that very moment Ryoma wasn't himself, he couldn't control himself, he didn't control his body, he desire her so much, she was the only person he loved, he didn't want to be far from her, he loved her so…so… so… so…much.

Maybe those conversation with my baka oyaki weren't that bad´ Ryoma thought as he felt sleep.

* * *

The sound of a door awaked him.

I've never sleep so well´ He had Sakura in his arms, he smiled as he watched her expressions.

"Shimatta"

"Uhmm?"

Ryoma stood up and carried Sakura with the all sheets and put her in his closet.

"Don't make a sound"

He kissed her and closed the door then he took his pants. When he was putting with his t-shirt his oyaji opened the door.

"Seishounen… we're here"

"Can you go out I'm putting my clothes"

"How can you treat your poor and cute father like that? Besides… you just finish"

"…"

"Well… ok I'm going!"

"…"

"Chotto"

"…"

"What is that?"

Ryoma stopped breathing when he saw what his baka oyagi was pointing at… it was Sakura's clothes.

"And the sheets?"

"…"

"Don't tell that… hahahahahaha ok ok I'm going… I haven't see anything hahaha"

As Nanjiroh closed the door Ryoma heard a:

"Hahaha Finally!"

"Baka oyaji" Ryoma sweat dropped

Ryoma went to his closet and put Sakura out. She was very serious.

"I have to go"

"Nani?"

"It's late… how can I go out?

Ryoma helped her to go out but he was so confused, he couldn't understand her attitude, Why she was like that?

When he wanted to give her a kiss she avoid him and she started walking away… Ryoma noticed a lot of sadness in her eyes.

"It's Sakuno, she might feel bad for her, I have to talk with Sakuno"

* * *

The next day

"Arigatou… Ryoma-kun"

"Iie, Betsuni… Ryusaki can I talk to you for a minute"

"H-hai"

Ryoma took her to the roof of the school; there… none of his sempais could bother him.

"Sakuno-chan…"

Sakuno felt so much happiness in her heart when she heard that name from Ryoma's mouth.

"Since I met you, I've always considered you a good person… and a good friend… I know that you care a lot about me but… I don't love you"

Soon the happiness became anguish and Sakuno was trying to smile as her heart was breaking in thousand of pieces.

"…"

"Gomen"

"I-i-e, it doesn't matter… we can be f-f-riends nee?

"Hai"

Sakuno run.

Afternoon practice 

The couch announced that all the regulars had to prepare for the National that were very close and for that all of them were going to a special training camp… a whole week. And they were leaving the Sunday.

A whole week without Sakura… I haven't told her yet… that I'm not with Sakuno… I have to talk to her but she's been avoiding me the whole day"

Next day (it was Friday) in the break time

"Sakura can you stop avoiding me"

"Ryoma?"

She was so embarrassed, she wanted to go away but Ryoma stopped her

"I'm not with Sakuno… I love you but I'm not going to be here the next week, I'm going to a training camp before the Nationals"

Then he kissed her and left her alone in the corridor.

She was so sad for Sakuno but on the other hand she was so happy because now she could be with Ryoma… it wasn't anything official, they haven't had a date yet or something like that but they they….

The only thing she wanted was that Ryoma ask her to be his girlfriend.


End file.
